


We Made A Garden of The Love We Found

by thesunmetmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, Royalty, Strangers to Lovers, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: "Wonwoo, come here, Dear.""Yes, Mother?""This is Kim Mingyu.""Hi, Mingyu.""He will be your spouse in three days from now.""It's my honor, Your Majesty."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 68
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Honeybee by The Head and the Heart. Please enjoy this ride with me too ❤️
> 
> Leave comment on my [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/vienely) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thesunmetmoon) for Indonesian AU (stories, check Likes) | [Trakteer](https://trakteer.id/thesunmetmoon/showcase) for Indonesian fanfictions
> 
> -  
> Look around.  
> We made a garden of the love we found.  
> So many reasons I would fight to stay.  
> You're the courage when I fade.  
> Take a look at what we've made.  
> 

_** 10. ** _

"Wonwoo, come here, Dear."

"Yes, Mother?"

He was 10 and it was Winter. He who was born in a night of passionate Summer could not stand a chance in a blanket of white falling from the dark sky. As the result, he was clad head-to-toe in the heaviest, warmest winter wears.

Like that, was how Kim Mingyu saw him for the very first time. The said boy stood before Wonwoo’s mother, while she sat on her throne. His father was just beside her. The King's Advisor, Hong Jisoo, some maids and guards were there as well. He remembered he did not even steal a glance at the boy, as his mother (or father, since he's the king anyway) had not ordered him to look at the boy yet. The King and Queen's words were absolute and should be regarded as commands all the time.

So, Jeon Wonwoo stepped forward, ignoring the gaze young Kim Mingyu attached upon him. _'Insolent child'_ , he thought at that moment with face plainly calm. He was not fond of being an object of the child's observation like he was some kind of a jester offering free entertainment at the side of the road. Sure, he knew he might look a little ridiculous, with so many layers of clothing even when the palace was probably the hottest place in all kingdom in the middle of Winter. It was not Wonwoo's fault. He was weak with cold from birth.

His steps came to an end. His mother had this super sickeningly sweet smile planted on her face, convincing Wonwoo that this summon would bear him no good result at all. But, being a good crown prince, future king of the strong and graceful Moon Kingdom, he had no choice but to oblige.

"This is Kim Mingyu."

With a (very) silent scoff, finally, Wonwoo turned his lithe body towards the child beside him.

He blinked.

_'Oh wow...'_

A puppy.

Wait, no, stay focused, Wonwoo. That's not a puppy you had always wanted. That's a human. A literal boy, breathing and living and... _twinkling_. Were human's eyes even twinkling? Wonwoo swore he would fetch some snacks from the kitchen right now to feed the pup— _human_ just to see those eyes lightened even more.

_Wow, such a surreal urge to have._

"Hi, Mingyu."

He had to smile. It was his job as the crown prince. Plus, this time he felt like he could smile genuinely towards the boy no matter what bomb his mother would drop really soon. Was this boy his long lost step brother from his father's secret concubine? Or was this boy his new guard in the making? Mayhap his parents finally decided that having one child was not enough and adopted this puppy from capital's shelter??

_Oh please, please, let the third thought be real..._

Or maybe...

"He will be your spouse in three days from now."

_What._

"It's my honor, Your Majesty."

"Wait."

That one sudden word stole everyone's gaze, including Jisoo's (and Wonwoo _hated_ Jisoo's gaze, too probing for his liking). Being the center of attention now, the young crown prince cleared his throat. Always kept a poised, calm demeanour and gentle act was what his manner tutor always said. Thus, the 10 years old prince bowed his head towards His and Her Majesty.

"I seek forgiveness, Your Majesty, it was not my intention to be so rude."

"Apology accepted," his mother said, looking satisfied with her son's perfect manner. "Lift your head, Jeon Wonwoo, and explain."

"Yes, Mother. I really appreciate your kindness for this...union...but, _three days_? Isn't that too fast to tie my knot to..." _what was the child's name again? Bob?_ Or Bingo, more puppy-like to him anyway. "...forever. For life. Yes. _Umm_ , is there any reason for this sudden urgency?"

"Silence."

And he did.

"This is your betrothed from now on, Jeon Wonwoo, and his name is Kim Mingyu," she smiled. "I wish for you to remember his name better than today in your wedding day three days from now."

_Wow. Old hag. What a way to crush your own flesh and blood's whole life._

"But, Mother—!"

"Your majesty."

Again, he was silenced, by Kim Mingyu this time. Second look and Wonwoo realized much, much more than mere puppy eyes. The darker skin tone which screamed a foreign land to him. Soft, fluttering dark hair even when the royal throne room was tightly secured from any wind blowing in. His toothy smile, all wide and mesmerizing. And how Kim Mingyu was so, so small. Smaller than him. This boy could not be older than 10. _8 maybe? 7?_

He's too young. It might be a (stupid) custom in the royal family of Moon Kingdom to wed very young, so he was prepared for it, but this child could not be a part of this kingdom originally. Didn't it feel weird for him to meet his spouse-to-be like this?

And, furthermore, in three days! What _ever_ could happen in _three days_??

"Your Majesty, I apologize for not befitting your preference in spouse—"

Wonwoo's eyes got bigger. No, that was certainly _not_ the case at all.

"—but I promise that I will learn to be your perfect spouse. I-I know I'm tiny and weak now, but Hyekyung once said that she saw me in her divination and I was very tall in there, big and all muscly and I can protect you, like, _really_ protect you from any harm, Your Majesty."

Oh. _Oh God._ Oh no. Jeon Wonwoo's cuteness radar went all tingling throughout his whole body. Every words came out of that boy sounded like tiny, soft barks, the one puppies always let out when they wanted someone to pick them out from a bunch of dogs in shelter. He almost lost his control and patted the boy's head if not for his mother smirking at them, oddly interested with her son's reaction.

Wonwoo coughed to compose himself.

"W-well—in that case, I think we can spend our three days knowing each other then?" well, that was easy. He never knew he was the weakest in the face of deadly cuteness (he did now, ironically).

Kim Mingyu's face lit up in a moment too soon. And, that was when Jeon Wonwoo noticed his tinie, tiny fang behind his upper lip.

"It's my honor, Your Majesty!" he said cheerfully, bowing repeatedly at the crown prince, oblivious on how the said prince had blushes on both his cheeks. Not from shame nor shyness, but from massive endearment embedded deep within his heart, waiting to flood out. He could hug the boy right now, even squealing, but his mother's gaze lingered on. Jeon Wonwoo was everything but to lose to his mother's mental game (or Jisoo's, _God_ , they're so similar, he would not be surprised if that man was his father's secret consort or something).

"The pleasure's mine," and, just to make his mother (old hag) happy, he added. "Kim Mingyu."


	2. Chapter 2

_** 10. ** _

"How shall I address you?"

It was spoken in soft voice. There was just the two of them, alone in the sheltered royal garden of Snow Roses, a type of white rose which bloomed beautifully in Winter. The Moon Kingdom's floral emblem. At least 2 feet distance stretched between them as the boy stayed far from the crown prince, an accepted behaviour coming from a commoner when meeting a royal blood.

But Kim Mingyu was not your typical commoner, mind you. He was the sole candidate for the crown prince's spouse. The future prince consort. Wonwoo expected him not to be so formal in front of him, at the very least. Someone like Mingyu reminded people of free little creatures wagging their tails while jumping around in joy. Some defect in manner, perhaps, or a lack in knowledge which only royalties should possess, like dancing, fencing or playing chess.

Not like this. Not like a fully gentleman who minded his behaviour carefully whenever he's with the crown prince. That's boring. That's just going to make Wonwoo feel the boy was the same as other royal brats who asked for his hands through their fathers. No. He wanted the boy to be free. To be just the way he usually was in his life. After all, being an only child growing up in this massive palace was boring as fuck. What Wonwoo wanted in this marriage was an equal company, not another worshipper.

"How do you want to address me?" the prince smiled, a little mischief could be seen with bare eyes.

Kim Mingyu looked shock enough to stutter. "I-I think it's not my place to speak my opinion about it...?" he asked Wonwoo back. For someone so little and so foreign, this boy was too polite. The crown prince sighed. He found the nearest stone bench at the corner of the garden and sat there. The boy, however, remained standing.

"Please, take a seat," Wonwoo smiled, gesturing his intention.

"B-but, it would not be appropriate-"

" _For Moon's sake_ , Mingyu, we will be sharing a room in three days, just drop this annoying formality of yours whenever it's just the two of us," the prince groaned. "If I also have to hear my own husband call me _'Your Majesty'_ and treat me like a porcelain doll, I swear I would kill myself."

"P-please don't!" the boy gasped. "Please don't kill yourself, Your Majes—"

He shut his mouth as fast as he could when he saw Wonwoo's piercing gaze. The crown prince then sighed. "Just come here," his hand patted the bench. "Come and sit with me here, so we can talk. We only have three days to make, at least, a memorable wedding."

The little boy contemplated a lot at first, but soon heeded to the prince's words. "So, tell me, Kim Mingyu, about your faraway home and your people's culture."

"How do you know I'm not from here?" his eyes went wider upon hearing this.

Wonwoo almost laughed seeing that cute reaction. "People in this kingdom have pale complexion," he explained. "We are born from the Moon. Anyone born from the Moon would resemble Her in one way or another."

The boy nodded his head. "Well, I'm from Sun Kingdom, Your Majesty. All the people there have the same skin as mine. Sun God would always kiss us by the time we are born, that's why."

" _Your Majesty again..._ "

"O-oh," Mingyu just realized his mistake. "I-I-I apologize for-"

"What do you want to call me, Mingyu?"

He blinked, "I'm...sorry?"

"I'm curious of what my husband would want to call me with," Wonwoo smiled. "Would you indulge me with an answer?"

It took everything for the boy to stay sober. Cheeks flushed and droplets of sweat ran down his temple. It made Wonwoo even more curious of _why_ the boy looked extremely nervous. Was there someone who threatened the boy before coming here, saying that he absolutely must be polite towards the crown prince, no matter what? Oh, how Wonwoo would very much want to know who had the gut to do so to his future spouse ( _well, technically, his three-days-later spouse_ ).

" _Come on_ …," Wonwoo almost whined. After all, he's a mere 10 years old. “Anything is fine. _'Honey'_? _'Darling'_? Maybe _'Dear_ ’? My mother calls my father _'Dear'_ in our private rooms." He sighed before adding. "As long as you don't call me _'Your Majesty'_ , I will take anything. I’m not picky."

"Then, how about _'Kitty'_?"

Wonwoo blinked slowly.

"I like cats," Mingyu lowered his head in apparent shame. "And dogs. I like all domestic animals. But I like cats the most."

"But...," the prince looked at the boy in confusion. "I don't _meow_? Why would you want to call me that?"

Mingyu flushed even more, embarrassed to the core. "I really apologize! It's just that you resemble these kittens I have at my home. All their furs are dark and I-I don't know what's gotten into me, I'm terribly sorry for my insolence, Your Majesty, please bear no mind of it!"

Wonwoo sighed. For a boy younger than him, Kim Mingyu had interesting thought process and choice of words. "Apology accepted," he said, not liking how he reminded himself of his mother. "I don't think calling me _'Kitty'_ is a good idea, though. First and foremost, I'm a human." Mingyu nodded in silence, still embarrassed. It took a minute for Wonwoo to clap both his hands in finding a solution. "I know! How about calling me Wonwoo?"

Mingyu froze. "Y-your _name_...?" he finally squeezed that question out of his trembled lips. It seemed too much for his common sense to take, calling the crown prince of the almighty Moon Kingdom by his _name_.

"My name," Wonwoo nodded. "The other choice is calling me Wonu. Wonwoo or Wonu, which one?"

_Which one? Which one?? How could he ever choose which one??_

Wonwoo patiently waited for Mingyu to respond. He might need more than just three days to change his husband's mind set for referring him as his superior all the time. The boy was still very young. He was sure he could alter that in mere months. They just needed some time.

To his surprise, a word rolled off Kim Mingyu's tongue.

" _Wonu_."

And not Wonwoo, the most likely choice he had suspected.

"Say that again," the prince breathed. It was the first time someone other than his parents called him by his name.

"Wonu," Mingyu obliged.

"Again."

"Wonu."

He cracked a smile. Wide, pure happiness with all teeth, white and perfect. He was genuinely happy. A husband of his own called him by a name of his own. Someone he could call his own.

"Yes, Gyu?"

Thus, the boy blushed so hard he almost fainted right then and there.

_Well…Kim Mingyu would get used to it someday lol._


	3. Chapter 3

_** 10. ** _

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

Wonwoo knew by now whose voice that was and it made him frown instantly. He picked a piece of avocado out of his grilled toast and tossed it aside, which action did not escape the little boy’s eyes.

"You're not eating avocado?" he asked.

"I hate avocado," Wonwoo shrugged. "Just like how I hate you now."

Such statement from the crown prince confused the boy. It's the second day after their meeting. Residents of the palace were all busy preparing for the wedding tomorrow. Although both were underage children, the ceremony still held in lavish manner. In other kingdoms, such matrimony might be held in a quiet chamber deep inside the palace, witnessed by related parties and important audience. Some royal family old friends, perhaps, or distant cousins of the king and queen.

But, in Moon Kingdom, all breathing human being had the opportunity to wed strictly once. To ask for another's hand, you had to wait until the first one left, either by divorce by mutual consent or death. All deaths were, by law, up for investigation before burial to determine the cause. Murder of own spouses just so they could marry again would not be tolerated at all. Thus, such law mixed with the custom of royal family to wed very young, should concern Wonwoo as well as the other descendants before him, but, magically, no one in history ever caused massive commotion regarding said matter. Somehow, their wedding arrangements almost always resulted in long, happy marriages. Maybe _'meek'_ was injected into their royal blood the minute the Moon gave birth to all of them.

_(Wonwoo was a carbon copy of his father, anyway, if you ignored a dash of delinquency he happened to inherit from his mother.)_

That's why, as tomorrow would be the only royal wedding ever happened in, _like_ , two or three decades, or until Wonwoo's own children could be married, the whole kingdom went, truthfully, half deranged with the preparation. Even the crown prince himself thought tomorrow would be a festive he was sure to enjoy, until Kim Mingyu greeted him this morning, eyes sparkling and teeth flashed happily, entirely blind from how he just innocently triggered the prince's anger.

It took a frown and wistful thinking from the boy before his face contorted. Realization finally dawned upon him. " _Oh_ ," he stuttered. "I-I'm sorry-"

A loud clink from Wonwoo's utensils against his plate ended Mingyu’s attempt to apologize abruptly. He dabbed napkin on his lips with such dignity then stood up, the feet of his chair making heavy sound across the grandeur marble tiles. Without any more words towards the poor boy, he retreated from the dining hall.

* * *

__

He was seen that noon, an hour before lunch time, on a stone bench in the sheltered royal garden, secured by bushes of Snow Roses from prying eyes. He sighed in dejection, knowing fully well he was being a kid _(technically, he still was)_. Yet, was it too much to ask, for his husband to forget his title? It's not like anyone, not even his parents, would throw a fit hearing Mingyu calling him by his name. In fact, his mother would jump in joy. He knew his mother had loved her son-in-law the moment she laid eyes on him. She thought he would be perfect for her son.

_Instinct_ , she would say.

_Prophecy_ , Wonwoo suspected.

Hyekyung was one of the top oracles this world ever had, anyway, and she's the Moon Kingdom's favourite.

He sighed. A look above his head and he saw a vast, blue sky through the clear glass ceiling, calming his troubled feeling. Inside the sheltered royal garden, everything was as warm as the Spring’s smile. The air he breathed in was so fresh, scent of roses mildly integrated, filling in his lungs and clearing his brain.

Mingyu was not at fault. Wonwoo knew that much. It was hard to change over a night after you got something drilled into your head for all of your life. Maybe Mingyu was taught by his own parents to always respect other royalties. Or maybe it was just how the boy was. Sincerity was the forte of his husband. At least in the short time they were together, Wonwoo could see that from him. Someone like Mingyu would never know how to manipulate other people to grant his wishes. Maybe that's why he was married off to another crown prince from another kingdom. Maybe they saw it as a weakness, although Wonwoo begged to differ. It was Mingyu's strong point. Strong enough to make Wonwoo stopped complaining about their arranged marriage.

While he was still lost in thought, a flower, white soft petals fluttered by the wind, appeared before his bespectacled eyes. Wonwoo blinked twice, fast. When he blinked for the third time, a flower became two flowers. He blinked for the fourth time, two flowers became four. And so on, and so on, until the flowers formed into a bouquet, small enough to hold but big enough for Mingyu to hide his blushed cheeks behind it.

"I'm sorry, Wonu, don't get mad at me..."

The boy whined. A whine which broke Wonwoo's heart with shame and sadness, but also with a rushed urge to coo. _Oh God. His husband was too cute for his own good_. A jolt of his heart inside his chest made Wonwoo clutching his hand on the fabric of his clothes. He pressed his lips, then took the bouquet that was handed to him.

"Is this…for _me_?"

Mingyu, still afraid, worrying his teeth on his nether lip, nodded in doubt. Fresh flowers, plucked from their very own garden. When Wonwoo inspected the boy more thoroughly, Mingyu's fingers and nails were all covered in dirt. His clothes had some dirty stains here and there. Their housekeeper would groan when they came back inside, Wonwoo was sure about that. The boy even had some on his beautiful face. Despite all that, the crown prince smiled. He breathed in the subtle scent of Snow Roses in his hands.

"Thank you, Gyu, I love this."

It cheered the boy up in an instant. His cute little fang poking out through a smile. Wonwoo could not help but to rub his thumb on the tip of Mingyu's nose, cleaning off some stain there. It surprised Mingyu since it was the first time he felt Wonwoo on his skin, touching him so casually.

"You're dirty. The maids will have a hard time cleaning you up for lunch with my parents," the crown prince laughed.

Mingyu shook his head.

"Wonu is not mad at me again, no...?"

_Oh_. A different way of talking, almost accented. His husband was not on his polite, gentlemanly side right now. More like a child sulking. "No, Wonu is not mad at Gyu," he assured him with several headshakes. "As long as Gyu does not call Wonu with _'Your Majesty'_ again."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," his gaze went down to the bouquet. The crown prince smiled lovingly at the flowers he loved the most. "This is beautiful, Gyu..."

And, once more, Mingyu shook his head and smiled even wider.

" _You're more beautiful_..."

* * *

__

The sun was scorching hot at that very day. That was the only explanation Wonwoo could give as to why his cheeks coloured in interesting shade of red when his parents asked him later on at their lunch time, ignoring the look his parents shared as the snow fell subtly from the sky outside their massive dining hall window.

Definitely not at what his husband had said in all honesty.

_Nope._


	4. Chapter 4

_** 10. ** _

It was his wedding day.

In Winter, the sun rose languidly and only brought light to the whole world at almost 8 in the morning. Nevertheless, even in the darkest of night, the whole palace had been preoccupied by its preparation. Massive amount of food for all citizens to devour. Feet after feet of red carpet, made from lush nylon and woven with gold threads, rolled out throughout the hallways, directing important relatives and allies towards the main hall where the ceremony would be held. Decorations, all white as pure as the Snow Roses bloomed in their garden outside, beautified the interior of the palace.

Everything, everyone was in the wedding mood.

Jeon Wonwoo stood in front of his full body mirror. He was drenched in white, from his ascot tie to his suit to his dress shoes. They all made a striking contrast against his dark hair, combed and styled properly for the occasion. He looked cute due to his age, but also sophisticated due to his position in the kingdom. He had not seen his husband yet, as it was considered a bad omen for the royal blood to see their spouse-to-be within 6 hours 6 minutes and 6 seconds before the ceremony. So, the crown prince was alone, there in his childhood bedroom.

From tonight onwards, he would move to another much larger room, fit for the crown prince and his newly wedded prince consort. He spent last night cleaning every nook and cranny of this room, thanking each thing inside for all the memories up to his 10th years of living. He would make more memories with new things in his new designated room, together with his husband now.

Everything seemed so distant.

Like, sometimes, he thought if this was all just a big dream. Four days ago, all he worried in this life was whether he could pass next week's algebra mini exam his tutor had set up for him. Now, as he stood before the majestic door of the main hall, knowing fully well the hall was packed with important people affiliated with the Jeon family from all over the world, he worried whether he could carry the procession in right manner. All eyes would be on him and him alone. A little mistake and nothing but shame towards his family's name would be the result.

Jeon Wonwoo gulped. This was too big of a responsibility for a mere 10 years old. What's wrong with being 10 and doing silly little things with his friends, instead of bearing all the kingdom on both of his shoulders like right now? _Geez_. Sometimes, Fate did gave him an immense headache.

"It's time, Your Majesty."

He was so absorbed in his thought he did not realize Jisoo was standing beside him. He saw the man smiling (almost genuinely, perhaps). With a frown, Wonwoo nodded. He lifted his chin. His grasp on his Snow Roses bouquet tightened.

Then, the door was widely opened.

Upon hearing the door and a loud announcement of his coming, along with a song sung by a large group of choir on the podium above, all of the audience rose from their seats to pay their respect to the young crown prince. However, the child's eyes were not directed to any of them.

No.

All his eyes could see was his husband-to-be, standing there at the altar wearing all white just like himself, looking so _fucking_ gorgeous. Long gone the memory of that cute little Kim Mingyu with a pout, asking for his forgiveness just the day before. This Kim Mingyu was the Kim Mingyu that Hyekyung had probably seen in her divination. Of course, the baby fat was still there. Mingyu’s cheeks were slightly round and his jaw was still soft. Not to mention his height which only reached up to Wonwoo’s ears. However, one look and anyone could notice how he would be a very handsome man in the future. This bud that would bloom into a full, beautiful flower in, probably, ten or fifteen more years.

Upon seeing the crown prince, Mingyu smiled. A smile so sweet it made Wonwoo's heart did somersault inside his chest. He immediately looked down, cutting their gazes all of a sudden as he hid his blushes behind the pretty white flower bouquet, not knowing how said gesture stirred Mingyu’s heart deep down as warmth spread throughout his body.

A pretty, pretty husband, only for him.

_His king_.

The rest of the ceremony went too fast to Wonwoo's liking. They exchanged their vows witnessed by his parents, the king and queen, and all of the people there. Mingyu did not even stutter when he said his vow. After that, they both were guided towards the balcony where all of the citizen of Moon Kingdom had waited for their new grooms. With a loud cheer and shouts of congratulations, they welcomed Kim Mingyu as the spouse of their only crown prince. Petals of Snow Roses were thrown high onto the air. Bells were ringing in joy. All faces there were smiling. For all this happiness was why Jeon Wonwoo decided to try harder to be their perfect king in the future. To see the smiles of his people.

"Wonu."

"Yes?"

"You look happy."

The crown prince smiled.

"Their happiness is my happiness."

Kim Mingyu also smiled.

"And yours is mine."

Kissing your newly-wedded spouse was never a part of the custom in Moon Kingdom due to their tradition of arranged marriage in a very young age, but it probably was in Mingyu's kingdom, as his husband leaned in, both his small feet tiptoed a bit. Wonwoo blinked and soon realized of a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. The crowds underneath cheered even harder. Somehow, he caught giggles coming from his parents.

Nothing went by his frozen brain. The young crown prince just stood there with a breath long forgotten. It was the first kiss he had shared with his husband. The first kiss he had shared with anybody, in fact.

A swift and light kiss.

And then, Mingyu pulled back, giving him a shy smile and blushed cheeks.

And he knew, at that moment, that his wedding day was _perfect_.


	5. Chapter 5

_** 10. ** _

"Congratulations, Your Majesty."

"Hyekyung!" a second later, the crown prince of Moon Kingdom was faking his cough. He had lost his manner abruptly when he saw the oracle's arrival on the newly wed throne.

Said oracle giggled. Her beautiful hand covered her mouth. "It is fine, Your Majesty. I too wish to be able to lift you and Mingyu up to my embrace," she winked at both children. "However, due to our circumstances now, I'd rather not."

"Her Majesty won't mind," in a small, hesitant voice, Wonwoo referred to his mother, stealing glances at her smiling face beside his father, speaking mildly with the king's cousin who came from the faraway land of The Dessert, west from Wonwoo's own kingdom. His effort was cut short, though, when the second prince of The Dessert Kingdom caught him in the act and snickered wickedly.

Wonwoo’s head was never that quick to return back to Hyekyung. At this, the oracle giggled again. Her crystal jewelleries tinkling along her little movements.

"Today, I am your mere Oracle, Your Majesty, and you are my future king. We shall keep our informalities until next time I visit the palace in more frivolous occasion," she said in final, succumbing Wonwoo to his defeat.

"Thank you," he said instead. "For coming."

Hyekyung nodded. A smile decorated her serene, pretty face. She looked so young. Yet, nobody really knew how long she had been living on the surface of the Earth. One even said that The Almighty Oracle Hyekyung had seen the beginning and the end of The Thousand Years War which engulfed all kingdoms in flames.

When Wonwoo brought this subject to her on a mild rainy day in the middle of Autumn, when Hyekyung came to visit his mother and giving a six years old Wonwoo his favourite chestnut cupcake, she merely laughed it off.

"I had perished by now, then!" exclaimed her.

"Had you?"

Hyekyung raised her eyebrows, looking genuinely interested. "Are you saying that I had seen Another, then rose just like a phoenix from my own ashes?" her eyes twinkling in amusement.

Wonwoo frowned.

"What's a _phoenix_?”

_(Somehow, the initial matter was avoided and changed to her retelling tall tales and mythologies throughout her visit.)_

"Oh, I wouldn't for the love of me skip this event now, would I?" she smiled so wide. "No need for thanking me, Your Majesty, it is truly my _honor_ to see you so happy up on the balcony earlier."

Her last sentence made Wonwoo's cheeks flushed again, remembering how his husband had dared to kiss him on his lips in front of all the eyes of The Moon Kingdom. Timidly, the young crown prince sneaked a glance at his husband who was sitting by his side. Mingyu noticed the glance, and then, without any assumption, smiled kindly back at him. Which, in return, made the red shade even deeper.

" _Aww_ ," Hyekyung cooed. "Didn't know I make a perfect pair."

"Are you for real, Hyekyung? You always do a good job!" another voice beside them three was heard and it belonged to none other than Wonwoo's mother, the queen.

"You flattered me, Her Majesty—"

"Stop that right now or else I'll throw you out before you can even kiss my Wonwoo's plump cheek."

Hyekyung giggled again with a roll of her eyes now. "Okay, Chaerin, as you wish," she belatedly got relaxed.

"I’m serious. You always do a good job," the queen repeated. "I still remember you coming to my tent out of nowhere like a bad news, claiming that you have found my other half in a kingdom far from my motherland."

Ah, the good old days. Wonwoo always liked hearing his mother and Hyekyung shared their past like a bedtime stories for the child to dream about.

"You said like a bad news...," the oracle snorted. "So the king was a bad news for you at first?"

"Still one," the queen shrugged. "But, well, he's _my_ bad news."

Seeing how soft his mother's gaze at his father whenever they were together, in public or not, he knew it's her way to show her fondness at him.

"I see," all of a sudden, Hyekyung turned to look at him. "So, Wonwoo, is Mingyu also a bad news for you?"

His eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights. "U-umm-" Mingyu staring at him, amused, did not help with this awkward situation at all, _thank you_. "He...

... _is_?"

He could see his husband deflated right away from the corner of his eyes. His face was so sad, Wonwoo felt like he had just kicked an innocent little puppy.

_No, not the puppy eyes... Anything but those…_

Kim Mingyu was the very epitome of _unfair_.

" _Aww_...," Hyekyung cupped her cheek. "I am sorry then. Shall I read your divination again right now? Mayhap I read it wrong and Mingyu is not really your destined—"

" ** _ENOUGH!_** "

The hall stopped buzzing at that moment. All heads turned to the newlywed’s throne.

"...'m s-s-sorry-"

Wonwoo stared at him in disbelief. His mouth fell open when he saw how Mingyu's face contorted in mere seconds, from anger to sudden realization, then, finally, the boy bowed deeply in shame and horrid fear.

That was...

"Gyu—"

... _beyond rude_.

Raising your voice in front of the royal family. It could give you imprisonment, death even, depending how hurt their royal hearts were. _Heck, no_. Wonwoo would **NOT** get widowed right after his marriage!

The crown prince let out a hasty cough then tried to explain on behalf of his husband, "H-her Majesty, Hyekyung, please pardon him. He might just—"

All words died down when he saw both the queen and the oracle snorted, then laughed. Seeing them laughed, all the hall breathed a huge relief, before resuming their festivity. Copious amount of food coming out of the palace kitchen in steady flow. Drinks from the finest grapes being passed around in precious crystal wine glasses. Joyful music was heard once again, as if the halt was never happened.

"I'm sorry...," Hyekyung wiped tears away from her eyes. "This is too funny... What're you worked up for, _Gyu-yah_?"

The confused Wonwoo could only see the exchange between the oracle and his husband.

"Shut up, _Mother_. Your lame joke is not funny," Mingyu grumbled under his breath and Wonwoo could not believe his ears.

"Wait,"

he interrupted.

" _What_?"

_Like, the fuck?_

"Oh? Did I not tell you, my son?" his mother snickered.

Bewildered, Wonwoo immediately shook his head. Hyekyung took some steps forward until she was standing beside Mingyu who was still grumpy. It was kind of amusing, because these past three days, never once he saw his husband like this. _Like a normal kid_. It was... _rather cute_ , in his own humble opinion, mind you, and no, not totally biased by that one flower bouquet he kept in a vase beside his new bed, which Mingyu had given him in the cutest gesture possible.

_No._

Her hand caressed the child's hair gently. Lovingly. "Your Majesty Jeon Wonwoo, this is Kim Mingyu," Hyekyung said with utmost certainty. " _My son_."

If that fact did not bring a new light in how Wonwoo saw his husband now, then he would be a very talented liar.


	6. Chapter 6

_** 10. ** _

As the moon slowly rose higher, the festivity which blared throughout the kingdom finally subsided. Soon, the people of Moon Kingdom would find the way to their comfortable beds, succumbed to their long, dreamy sleep.

The crown prince sat on his bed with eyes closed and fingers interlocked in a praying position. He prayed to The Moon, to his kingdom's Mother, for his people to always be happy and healthy. To face each day with smiles spread across their faces. It was a usual occurrence. One which had been done every night. As long as Wonwoo could remember, he always prayed to The Moon before sleeping, just like his parents, and their parents, and long before that. You could say it was a tradition within the royalty.

But to Kim Mingyu, it was like a scene out of a picture book he was read to once upon a time. The way the dim moonlight shone upon his husband's fluffy jet black hair, or how he looked so damn ethereal as if seconds later, magic would glow around his lithe body. He stood there in awe, in a curiosity of someone who just passed his 9 years of breathing last Spring day, watching closely on how Wonwoo's eyelashes fluttered open like butterfly wings. The crown prince smiled tenderly as he sighed.

" _Oh_ ," when he realized his husband was watching him, Wonwoo's cheeks immediately reddened. "Sorry. I was just praying. It's a..." _Necessity? Royal duty?_ "...habit."

Which was not wrong, though.

"What are you praying for?" Mingyu asked.

"Uh, you know. Usual stuff. Peace. Longevity."

"Of you?"

"Of _us_ ," he corrected. "Of _our_ parents and this kingdom. Of _our_ people."

Mingyu’s heart swelled because Wonwoo actually included him in his prayer.

_'Us.'_

He kinda liked _'us'_ better now, yeah.

"Can I also pray with you, Wonu?" tilting his head cutely, Mingyu looked up to the dark sky. The moon beamed softly upon them both, just like the kind of smile a mother would give to her children.

The crown prince arched his brows. "You want to pray to Her?" it was more of a confirmation rather than a question.

Because, obviously, Mingyu was not obliged to pray to The Moon. His Father was The Sun. No matter which kingdom he was betrothed to, no one could force him to convert his belief. It was written under the treaty signed by all the kingdoms after The Thousand Years War found its end. That people of all kingdoms could marry and kept their homeland belief if they wanted to.

Of course, if the person was willing to change or pray to both, then that would be fine too.

"You know you don't have to, right?" Wonwoo assured him again.

Mingyu nodded. "I know. But I want to," he said. "Our Father is joyful and strong. Every time we pray to him, we throw a feast and invite all of our neighbours to share with them. It's mostly loud. Boisterous. A feast that lasts at least a day."

The child then beamed as he remembered about his homeland. His family back in The Sun Kingdom. The people there was as warm and loving as their Father, with hearts so big, their chests sometimes could not contain. Or how they put their hearts on their sleeves, open and giving and honest.

Honesty was always a virtue.

Just like how Wonwoo found out it was his husband's virtue in mere span of three days.

"But when I see you pray just now, I realize that in silence, I too can find strength."

_Ah._

_In silentio et spe fortitudo mea._

He kind of got what Mingyu said. He also thought the way The Sun Kingdom people prayed to their Father was exciting.

"Also," Mingyu dipped his head, blushing softly. " _You looked so pretty when you prayed_..."

It was just a common interest of other cultures. Wonwoo did not need to lower his head and blushing too, but he did anyway.

Both the children now sat on their wedding bed with Wonwoo's legs folded under his body and Mingyu's crossed in front of his own. They looked down, eyes retained on their own hands, fiddling with their night garments, flustered beyond belief. The heavy ticking of clock passed by without mercy, leaving awkward silence growing inside the tremendous bedroom of the newlyweds, prepared to fit them as they grew up together from now on.

Beside the bed, a vase was placed on one of its nightstand, filled with a bouquet of Snow Roses, the same bouquet Mingyu had given him before their wedding. The palace alchemists had done a good job preserving it on their prince’s demand.

"... _Umm_...," it was Wonwoo who broke the heavy silence. "C-can I ask you, Gyu?"

At this, Mingyu looked up, head again was tilted. A gesture Wonwoo wished his husband would stop doing right now because it was unfairly cute. The crown prince felt his nether lip trembled a bit as words finally slipped out.

"Back then at the balcony, in front of our people...," Wonwoo gulped. "... _W-why did you kiss me?_ "

Immediately, his husband combusted in flaming red. Then, he bowed furiously, apologizing repeatedly just as much. "M-m-my apologies, Your Maj—I mean, _Wonu_ ," at least he managed to remember Wonwoo's wish about calling his name, then. "I-I did not mean- I mean, I know it is not a custom in this kingdom, Hyekyung told me so, but—"

"Gyu, slow down," Wonwoo, strange as it was, laughed nervously instead. His heart pounded against his rib cage, yes, but he also found his husband's reaction too endearing to be mad upon. "I was just asking. It's okay. You don't have to explain—"

"—because you're cute."

The words shut him up almost in an instant, wiped his laughter clear. Mingyu’s eyes were glittered with what Wonwoo hoped was an admiration.

"Because...because when I saw you walking on the aisle towards me, you hid your face behind your flowers and all I could think was how cute you were. How...how lucky I am..."

"Gyu-"

"...lucky to be able to call you _my_ king from now on."

Wonwoo inhaled sharply.

"And because it's actually a custom in my kingdom, to kiss your bride on your wedding day. Once I saw my uncle kissing his bride on his wedding day and I've been wanting to do the same."

"I'm not a woman," Wonwoo frowned.

" _Oh!_ " Mingyu blushed again. "Right. _Groom_. Not bride. I'm sorry."

Wonwoo shook his head. Then, without him even realizing, had interlocked their fingers. Mingyu looked down on their intertwined hands. It was warm. Wonwoo was warm.

Warm and soft and alive.

"...Me too."

"U-uh?"

"I think you’re cute too. W-when I was walking there to you, and I saw you waiting for me—"

However, his words died there.

_...No. That's not right._

"…Wonu?" Mingyu asked.

_He did not think Mingyu was cute._

_He thought..._

_He thought Mingyu was handsome and when he grew up, he would be even more and more handsome with a big, tall body, and strong arms held around his tiny waist..._

"Wonu?" Mingyu looked worried. "Why is your face so red?"

"Oh, I—"

"Uh, it kinda makes me wanna kiss you again...?"

_'...This child's cursed mouth!'_ thought the crown prince.

"No."

"N-no?"

" _No!_ " abruptly, Wonwoo disappeared under the duvet. A big lump replaced the crown prince at the same spot.

" _But Wonu_ ~" his husband even _dared_ to pout, for Moon's sake!

"No!" came a muffled reply. "I give you no permission to ever kiss me again, Kim Mingyu, and that is _your_ king's order!"

And it was final. Even if his husband whining like a kicked puppy, his heart wouldn't waver. It was never the crown prince intention to force his own authority, abusing power onto his people like this, but Kim Mingyu surely brought the worst out of him every day. Wonwoo hoped Mingyu would somehow _behave_ as time went by so he did not need to use the similar reprimand anymore.

And when his husband scoffed then settled under the duvet too, laid beside him back to back, Wonwoo pretended the warmth was not radiating from Mingyu and he was not tempted to turn around and wrap his arms around it. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday. So please do me a favor and not leaving comments asking for update because I hate to be told to update. It burdens me no matter how good your intention is. Happy holiday and let's celebrate Joshua's birthday in merry! ♥️


	7. Chapter 7

_** 10. ** _

"I am thinking of letting Mingyu attend your classes."

The queen had spoken on one fine morning in the creeping end of Winter months. Wonwoo was biting a piece of his warm, handmade rye bread when he looked up at his mother, then to his husband. The young boy apparently failed to contain his excitement as his eyes got widened upon hearing the queen's words. Wonwoo could notice those adorable sparkles lit up on his eyes any time. He almost could not prevent his smile from cracking.

_‘Almost’_ was the point here.

"Certainly, Mother," he then said, nodding at the direction of his husband. "He's been here for two weeks already and I think that places of interest in our palace are not enough to satisfy a boy's curiosity."

Wonwoo chuckled, in which blasting Mingyu's embarrassment.

"N-no, Your Majesty! This palace is wonderful and has so many interesting places!" hastily, Mingyu corrected the crown prince. Of course, he could not blame other than himself for whining to Wonwoo one night on their bed about being bored as fuck, doing nothing until the sun almost kissed the moon again.

Wonwoo's chuckles only got louder as he saw Mingyu panicking, but his mother coughed as a warning and he immediately shut up, leaving the boy beside him flaming red.

_Had he ever told you how adorable his husband was?_

_Well, you should always hear it from him._

"It's already time for the spouse of prince to learn one or two things about this kingdom, though," for once, however, it was the king who interjected. Wonwoo paid more attention to the subject on hand because of that.

His father rarely voiced his opinion in the family, as he gave almost all decision making to his wife. Everyone understood that he had even way bigger responsibility. Running a whole kingdom was a harder job than tugging Wonwoo's ears when the boy made a bad choice to steal freshly baked cookies from the palace kitchen that were intended for the ambassadors of Rain Kingdom.

"So you can support my son when I give this throne to him."

Mingyu gulped when his gaze met the king's. However, Wonwoo noticed how brave his husband really was as he did not back down nor shied away. Instead, he captured back the king's eyes and said with certainty, "Yes, Your Majesty."

The king whose face almost similar to his son's, only older and wiser, smiled at the courage his son-in-law showed to him. His smile was so soft and melted anyone who saw it, including Mingyu, as the boy flushed even harder. Deep inside, Mingyu cursed himself for actually imagining his own husband but in older version, because that smile reminded him of Wonwoo.

"Thank you, Mingyu," the king said. "I'll be counting on you to cherish my Wonwoo forever."

Mingyu fervently nodded, smiling back with that cute little fang. Yet, Wonwoo scowled at the whole event. He saw his husband's eyes twinkled, looking at his father with admiration, and he did not like it.

He broke the bread and munched on it.

"I can easily give you a list of classes to attend, as the same person who was once in your shoes," the queen chimed in. She cut her cold meat into bite pieces. "But I’m thinking of letting you choose what's best for you."

Mingyu looked surprise.

"Of course, I will assign to you some required classes, such as History and Politics. Geography, too. I believe you already have basic knowledge and skills, like reading and writing?" she inquired carefully.

Mingyu nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty. Mother taught me how to read and write."

She smiled. She was certain Hyekyung would not leave her son in the darkness of ignorance and foolery.

"Mother also taught me some things..."

"Oh?" the queen's interest peaked. "What are those, Child?"

"W-well, I don't know if it's helpful for the kingdom or not, Your Majesty...,” he glanced at Wonwoo nervously and his husband nodded in encouragement. "But she also taught me how to read stars and speak with the wind. How to make potions using wild plants we found in the forest. She took me out to hunt rabbits and alike, and how to respectfully skin them."

Only Wonwoo's face was lit up upon hearing it.

"You can skin a rabbit??"

Mingyu hesitantly nodded.

"Wow!"

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo almost rolled his eyes, but he was too good of a crown prince. Still, sometimes, the mannerism his mother grounded him with could be utterly overbearing. "Forgive me, Mother, for being too excited about my own husband," he humbly grumbled.

The queen dismissed his son's behaviour and returned her attention to Mingyu.

"So she initially raised you to be her successor, then, I see...," she stroked her chin. “You can read stars to tell directions in the forest and such?"

"S-some, umm, I'm not that good at it..."

"Astrology. Biology. Archery,” the king counted. "It's a good start."

"It is. And he’s still 9," the queen smiled even wider. "He will become the best support for this kingdom and Wonwoo."

"I believe so too, My Dear, how lucky we are."

As Wonwoo’s chest swelled with pride, Mingyu just blushed even harder.

"Now, after breakfast, I want you to bring Mingyu to each of your classes starting today, Wonwoo. And, Mingyu, I want you to attend at least once each and then make a list of classes you want to learn more about. Give the list to Jisoo and he will give it to me."

Hong Jisoo, who was standing nearby, bowed his head and stepped forward.

"Jisoo, please tell all the tutors about Mingyu joining Wonwoo's study."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will let them know," the man bowed again then retreated back to his position.

The king noticed Mingyu was fidgeting on his seat. He laughed before asking what the matter was.

"Speak, Child."

"Umm," the boy bit his nether lip. "Is it really okay for me to pick my own classes, Your Majesty?"

"Is not that what I said, Kim Mingyu?" the queen answered.

He quickly strained his back. "My apology, My Queen! It's just-! I-I'm sorry, umm, I just never thought I will be given such freedom to—"

Wonwoo brazenly put his hand on top of Mingyu's. The boy whipped his head so fast to his side to find his husband’s comforting gaze.

"Relax, Gyu."

Mingyu blushed adorably in an instant. Wonwoo's face was too close to him not to. Now, Wonwoo liked it better. Mingyu was blushing at the sight of him, not his father's smile. He really, definitely liked it more.

Mingyu should always blush when seeing him, not anyone else besides him.

"I think you need to attend Speech class," he said, rubbing his husband's fingers absentmindedly. "You're always panicking whenever someone put a little bit pressure on you. It's cute for me, but it'll bring disaster in front of other royals and ambassadors in the future."

"Y-you think so, Wonu?"

"I know so," he's so cute, too damn cute. How his sad, puppy eyes looked at him from below. Wonwoo felt it again, that overwhelming desire to protect and cherish this cute little boy which he had felt upon their first meeting, but only stronger now.

"T-then, I will be in your care, Wonu..."

For Moon's sake, he dreaded the night he told Mingyu not to kiss him again, because he was attacked by the sudden need to lift the boy's hand and kiss it. He was glad his mother and father were with them, watching excitedly at the cute scene of the newlyweds unravelled right in front of their morning salad, so he could release his husband's hand and make a space between them again (and imagining how disappointed his mother was) (now that was a satisfying thought for Wonwoo, indeed).

"Likewise, Gyu."


	8. Chapter 8

_** 10. ** _

"And this—" Wonwoo grinned. "—is the combat field."

“Wow…”

Wonwoo devoured a strange satisfaction from seeing his husband’s amazement. Before them, a vast concrete field was laid, made to cater the movement of future soldiers in training. The surface was smooth and without any space like brick roads, which more commonly used in the kingdom. Soles of adventurers' boots could glide easily here as they learned the art of fighting, hand-to-hand or with weapons of their choice.

Today, though,

_Tlak!_

was a sword lesson day.

Wonwoo had kicked his weapon up into the air and, smoothly, he caught the wooden practice sword. Mingyu clapped his hands without thinking, honestly in awe, coloring Wonwoo's cheeks red as the result. When both boys heard a cough, they stopped their commotion and turned around.

"Your Majesty," the man in the dark green tunic greeted Wonwoo with a distinguishable accent. It made Mingyu lifted his brows as he had never heard such accent before. Then, the man changed his gaze to him. "And Your Majesty."

He bowed his head to both boys. Wonwoo bowed back, yet Mingyu instantly panicked.

"U-umm, I'm not—!” _he was not familiar with this kind of courtesy!_ “Not- _umm_ -just Mingyu is- _uh_ -f-fine!"

A light giggle, so suddenly. Someone was laughing at them. From behind the man, emerged a child as young as Mingyu and Wonwoo. The child had the same dark hair and dark eyes as the man.

"Hello, Crown Prince," the kid smiled.

"Hello, Minghao," Wonwoo smiled back.

The prince had already gotten used to the existence of the child. Minghao's father kept his son away from his job of training the prince at first, but since the day Minghao sneaked into the palace successfully ( _what a stealth for someone at such a young age!_ ) and challenged the crown prince in a combat without his father knowing, the hiding was no longer necessary.

Even better, Minghao sometimes stole Wonwoo from doing nothing in his leisure time to pick some fruits in palace garden or just climbed up the tallest tree and watched the sun set on the West side by side. It was a rare occurrence, of course, but it _did_ occur once or twice. Minghao was, in a way, like him. Being with him was like being in a very comfortable silence.

They were not best friends per se, but Wonwoo always welcomed a nice distraction from his boring palace life.

"And you are?" Minghao tore his eyes from Wonwoo to Mingyu.

At that, Mingyu looked at the stranger, studied him a little better. The boy had this strong aura from the first time he appeared, even bravely greeting Wonwoo like they were in the same level of hierarchy. Like Wonwoo was just a commoner like him and everyone else. He was lean and a little bit taller than Wonwoo. Mingyu wondered whether this boy was trained to be a soldier. His body type looked suitable in enhancing speed.

However, before Mingyu had the chance to open his mouth and said his name, the man quickly pushed the boy's head down, forcefully making him bowed to Wonwoo and Mingyu.

"I apologize as always for this insolent child's behavior, Your Majesty," he sighed, ignoring the protest pouring out of his son’s mouth right now.

Minghao’s grumble was a striking contrary with Wonwoo's laughter. Mingyu again noticed the cute scrunch up of his husband's nose and his heart automatically skipped a bit. Seeing Wonwoo laugh never failed to amaze him. He liked it a lot. Wonwoo should always laugh because his husband was the prettiest when laughing.

"It's okay," he said. "Minghao is my friend."

"I'm your rival, not friend!" Minghao hissed. "Someday, I will beat you up, Crown Prince!"

"Oh? I'd like to see you try, Xu Minghao, the future commander of my royal guard," with a smirk, the crown prince swiped his wooden sword a few times, slashing air, then landed the blunt point towards the boy. “You will work for me because I want you in my palace.”

"I will not work for you! I will leave this shitty kingdom and I will make my own kingdom with my own army and I will crush your kingdom—"

"INSOLENT LITTLE BA—! I'm, I'm sorry, Your Majesty, Sir, this is a child speaking. He did not mean any of it. We, _umm_ , we like living in this kingdom after His Majesty The King was already so kind to take us in—"

"I know," Wonwoo sighed. "He always tells me the same anyway, that he will leave this kingdom for good."

"And I will!" Minghao hissed again.

"Not if I recruit you first!" Wonwoo grinned playfully.

Then, as swift as that grin, he ran forward. The wooden sword was ready in his hands. When he was getting closer, his knees immediately bent and he jumped. He jumped so high, Mingyu's mouth fell. He gasped watching the whole scene. His husband just suddenly attacked the boy.

...Was this the same husband he saw reading in the quiet library until he fell asleep?

Was this the same Wonwoo who grumbled how his body was all aching from doing almost nothing but to study day by day? The same Wonwoo who sometimes moved very slow as he was lost in deep thinking until Mingyu or his parents ( _or, yes, his tutors_ ) called him back from wherever his mind had wandered to?

Because.

Because this Wonwoo reminded Mingyu of those forest cats in wilderness he and his mother used to encounter when they went into the woods. Looked cute, yet dangerous to touch. This Wonwoo was jumping around holding a weapon as he skilfully dodged Minghao's slash.

_(And, yes, he was too absorbed watching his own husband to even notice that Minghao had pushed past his father's grip and fought back the crown prince.)_

Wonwoo's feet just landed on the concrete, yet, the next second, he had dashed to the other side, because Minghao was already there, swinging his own wooden sword right at Wonwoo's head as if he really intended to kill the prince. Mingyu instantly went pale.

_Minghao's killing gaze on his husband was real... He would kill Wonwoo..._

_Oh God, why didn't Wonwoo see it? It was as clear as a day!_

_His husband would get killed!_

"With this, I'm leaving!"

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try!"

**"S-STOP!"**

Wonwoo stopped his arm swing mid-air and Minghao opened his grip, letting his weapon dropped to the concrete, because it was too late for him to stop like Wonwoo. Suddenly, Kim Mingyu was there, between both boys. He splayed his arms open but shut his eyes in fear. Tears and sweat trailing his still chubby cheeks.

"S-S-STOP! D-DON'T F-FIGHT ANY- _mm_ -M-MORE!" he stuttered. His voice clearly cracked. "D-D-DON'T KILL MY H-HUSBAND!"

...

"— _What?_ "

" _Aww_...," Wonwoo threw his wooden sword away before he ceased the distance between him and Mingyu. His thumbs quickly swiped the tears off his husband's cute, teary face. "I won't die, Gyu. Minghao is my friend. He won’t kill me."

"R-r-really?" his snot ran down his nose.

Wonwoo chuckled. Even in a mess, his husband was really, truly cute. "Yeah, we're just joking. That’s how we play. Right, Hao?" with a white, all perfect smile, the prince looked at Minghao, asking for his confirmation. The boy scoffed.

"Yeah, we're joking. It is true that I will leave this shitty kingdom in the future, though."

"Not before you beat me first."

"Someday, Prince," Minghao warned him. "Someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to make this series too long and mainly focusing on our cute couple, but then along the way, Genshin happened and this chapter happened and, well, I may or may not be making this fic longer than it should be. Anyways, this is part 1/2. See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

_** 10. ** _

Today, Mingyu's task was to sit down and watch through the whole lesson. He was asked by the man, their tutor, if he ever had the chance to wield any weapon. To this, Mingyu nodded, slightly surprising Minghao. He said he knew how to handle bow and arrow to hunt. The man was honestly impressed. He said he wanted to see Mingyu's level of capability handling them in their next lesson, as it would be an archery day, coincidentally. Mingyu blushed, then nodded shyly.

Wonwoo mentally determined to register Mingyu to that Speech class to build his husband's confidence a bit, or else he would die sooner from being _jealous_ , seeing his husband blushing from, literally, _anyone's_ praise. Wonwoo appreciated that his husband was treated with kindness so far, really. He just did not like the fact that Mingyu showed his cuteness to the whole _fucking_ world for free.

This boy, this one human, was _his_. So only before him should Kim Mingyu show everything.

Jeon Wonwoo, albeit a crown prince, was first and foremost a man. He got possessive of what he owned, especially as important as a husband.

"Focus, Your Majesty."

The man warned with a calm voice. Wonwoo got caught eyeing Mingyu and Minghao in his lesson. The latter had approached the boy who was sitting on a grass field surrounding the training ground. Wonwoo changed his stern gaze from Minghao to Minghao's father instead, giving the man a caution with his eyes. The man giggled in a way which reminded Wonwoo of his son.

"I assure you, Your Majesty, my son is brash, I admit, but he is never unwise. He knows better than to indulge in another man's possession."

Wonwoo kept that stern gaze still.

"He better be."

With that, the man bowed his head and continued their training. Wonwoo, on the other hand, tried to calm himself down, shook his head to let go of the thought of his husband and focusing on his lesson instead.

* * *

"So," Mingyu’s body jolted, suddenly awaken from his daydream of a Warrior Wonwoo and Warrior Mingyu combi smothering bad men and monsters alike in the battleground. Their backs would meet, weapons would be wielded, ready to attack. Wonwoo would entrust his body and soul to Mingyu, as Mingyu did the same. Then, together, they would be known as the world's best fighters and husbands. But, before Mingyu reached the happily ever after ending, a voice interrupted without mercy. "Who are you again?"

He glanced to meet a grin on Minghao’s face who sat down beside Mingyu. A respectable space stretched between them. "I'm Mingyu," he answered. "I thought the whole kingdom knew already since the wedding."

Minghao scoffed. "I see no meaning to attend a wedding I was not invited personally, moreover of my own rival. So, Mingyu, I'm Minghao," the boy gave him his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Mingyu nodded and took it, shaking it slowly. "Nice to meet you too, Minghao," he smiled.

At that, Minghao also smiled. Mingyu's eyes got widened.

"Oh, you can smile!"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now you're frowning again!" Mingyu laughed a little. "Since you showed up, all you do was frowning, I thought that’s your permanent face!"

"What? It's not!" Minghao pulled back his hand from Mingyu's. "It's just that prince! I can't stand him! Every time I see his face, I want to frown!"

Hearing that, Mingyu sulked. "But why?" he pouted sadly. "Wonu is pretty and kind. He smiles a lot too."

"Yeah. To _you_ ," Minghao spat the words. "To us, he's a spoiled, obnoxious noble boy. He stays quiet all the time as if we’re not in the same level for him to speak to! Even when he smiles, it looks so royally fake! Ugh, I hate him!"

" _Why??_ " Mingyu did not get it at all. Everything Minghao described about his husband did not even match the husband Mingyu had known for...two weeks and three days! "Wonu is quiet because he's quiet! He’s also good at studying and combat!" Mingyu swung his hand to the field where Wonwoo was still training with Minghao's father. "And...and his smiling face is...cute. When he laughs, he scrunches his nose up, which is so, so cute. And—"

"Laugh?"

Mingyu stopped, then nodded.

"I see," Minghao touched his own chin. "So he is capable of laughing..." Minghao lifted his head to look at the bewildered face of Kim Mingyu.

Apparently, this boy might be able to change their crown prince for a greater good. If Kim Mingyu could make Jeon Wonwoo became softer and weaker, then it would work fine with Minghao's future plan to leave this kingdom and build his own.

And, eventually, crushed it down to barren ashes.

Minghao then smiled. He leaned forward to pat Mingyu on his shoulder. "Keep doing what you’re doing, Mingyu. You're doing it right," he grinned more.

Mingyu could not reply with anything but an unsure nod. He tried to see what kind of person Minghao really was from the start, but apparently he failed to do so. Minghao confused him. _Was the boy a friend in disguise or a blatant foe?_ He shrugged, then back to his initial task, that was to decide which classes he wanted to be in.

So far, he enjoyed some lessons his husband took him to. Mathematics, sure. Physics, too. He could not for the love of him find Literature and History amusing, but as he had no power to say no to History, he immediately threw Literature away with all his heart (much to his husband’s dismay when Mingyu told him so). After all, he could always ask his husband to recite stories from such documentation on their bed at night, because Wonwoo was a master in storytelling.

_(Besides, Wonwoo's borderline sleepy voice was as soft as a night breeze, he liked it so much.)_

"What's that?"

Mingyu's thought about Wonwoo's voice dissipated instantly as he turned his head, flabbergasted, to see Minghao had already sitting close, stealing a glance at his list. He coughed, then resumed writing.

"This is my lesson list," he said.

"You're going to study?"

"Yeah," the boy wrote slowly. He knew how to read and write, but it was still imperfect. His mother assured him that it was okay to do it carefully since he had all the time in the world. "The king and queen told me to."

"Hmm, I see," Minghao snickered. "Would be a shame to have an uneducated prince consort anyway."

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Do you study?"

"Study?" Minghao laughed at this. "I don't even know how to write like you do, _Your Majesty_."

The last words came like a mock. Mingyu frowned. He might or might not understand now how Wonwoo felt from being called _'Your Majesty'_ by him. "Then," Mingyu spoke more. "How about I teach you how to?"

Minghao's eyes bulged out.

"Why would you do that??"

"Listen, listen," as an idea suddenly formed inside the boy's head, he grinned. "I can teach you about reading and writing. And for that, you can teach me combat."

Minghao tilted his head. "Aren't you taking my father's lesson?" he inquired.

"I am."

"So then why—"

"Combat class is only twice a week, thrice the most. It's not enough. I want to train more."

Minghao frowned, "What for?"

Mingyu, instead of answering, took his time to shift his eyes to his husband, at which Minghao followed by instinct.

"I want to protect him."

"...You do know how strong the crown prince is, right?"

"I know. I saw it today. You two are strong. But I want to be stronger," Mingyu's gaze softened at his husband. "I am small and weak. But, in the future, I will be bigger and stronger. I want to be useful to Wonu."

"...Not all bigger and stronger person can protect another," Minghao scoffed. "I hate to admit, but the prince is also good in using his head. He is a strategist. Everything is calculated beforehand. Even his movement while fighting is calculated."

"Is it?"

"Yeah," the boy snorted. "That's why I don't like him. He fights with his mind ticking non-stop. It's excruciatingly loud. Sometimes, in fighting, all you have to do is let go. Let the sword, the wind, the whole world leads you."

Mingyu was amazed.

"I need you."

It took Minghao by surprise, "Sorry, what?"

"The universe. The world. I get what you mean. Mother also said the same. When I pull my arrow, I have to feel it on my fingertips. Feel that the target is a part of me, _will_ become a part of me. I get it,” Mingyu's eyes were sparkling. For the first time in his life, Minghao met a person who could be this naïve yet also very convincing. "I need you to teach me, Minghao. Teach me everything about becoming big and strong to support someone important to me. I don't want to win over Wonu. I want to protect him. It's okay if all I ever be is being his shield and sword. I want to be those for him. Even in death, I _will_ protect him."

It was scary. The determination in Kim Mingyu's eyes were not a child's play. It was as if Kim Mingyu foresaw something Minghao did not know of, then took it upon himself to prevent it from happening. Or maybe, maybe Kim Mingyu was just that in love with his newly wedded spouse.

_Well, whatever._

"Promise me you will teach me how to read and write..."

Upon such grumble, Mingyu smiled tenderly.

"I promise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2. After this, we will move forward. We have so many years to go through with this wedded couple and I shall not deny you guys of drama anymore. Thank you for waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

_** 14. ** _

A literal sun was born from the pregnant Spring, bestowed by a handsome face and pleasant personality. Kim Mingyu, aged 13 and counting, and as vibrant as his Father, The Sun God. In the span of 4 years, the boy made his way into people's hearts, slowly yet steadily. He who once was known by the kingdom occupants merely as the crown prince's spouse, as Moon Kingdom's Prince Consort, now was known by his own name: Kim Mingyu.

_'Kim Mingyu.'_

_'Kim Mingyu.'_

They would say, or more specifically:

_'Gyu-yah.'_

_'Oi, Mangyu!'_

By those who held him dear even more.

Because, frankly speaking, who would _not_ hold Kim Mingyu dear?

One glance at his glistening eyes, at his perfect smile: boyish, with a dash of shyness laced onto it, and no living soul could deny. His confidence, brimming from that golden skin of him, glazed with healthy sweat as he ran around the city. Always joyful, always full of glee, and made everyone’s day.

For 4 years, Kim Mingyu was a usual occurrence in the daily life of the nobles and commoners alike. A person who knew everyone and their dogs. He waved to the old and poor granny on the third street in downtown market, telling her that he would babysit her beloved cats again and brought some snacks along, then made a small, polite conversation with a man dressed in silk and satin from an elite family, all in the same day.

On days when there were no lessons nor appointed royal events, Kim Mingyu could be found playing with doves and other kids at the central park, as water splashed from the fountain behind him. More often than not, he was with a lanky boy named Minghao. Both, they were a recipe made for disaster. Two brilliant young boys who tried to find something fun in this whole kingdom. Mingyu and Minghao would climb trees together and watched the sun set on the West, chatting animatedly until the orange hue fell upon their bodies and silenced them for the rest. One time, it was Mingyu who told Minghao to sneak around in the kitchen with him so that he could learn how to cook like the palace chef, until they were caught and brought to the queen, who, in Mingyu's favour, made Culinary as one of the boy's official class instead.

(And, for Moon’s sake, he was _damn_ good at it.)

Through years, the number of people whom he knew of increased significantly. Kim Mingyu had friends all over the kingdom, made friends even _outside_ the kingdom with those travellers or visiting royals from other kingdoms. The wind blew his name throughout the land like a dandelion seed. That there was this child in the verge of adolescence, lovely and merry, and betrothed to the Moon Kingdom’s future king.

Kim Mingyu’s normal day started like this:

He woke up from the comfortable king-sized bed that he shared with his husband. He was a terrible morning person, so Wonwoo’s side was always empty by the time he fully opened his eyes. Back in their younger days, Wonwoo would always wait for him to get up so he could breathe a _‘good morning’_ to Mingyu. But now, as both kept getting busier, Wonwoo just did not have the time to spare anymore.

Mingyu sighed at the fact. He hoped, someday, he could see his husband first thing in the morning like he used to before. Those thoughts vanished to the back of his mind when the maids came, bursting into his and Wonwoo’s royal chamber. As usual, they brought him a large basin to wash his face from. But today was a different day. Kim Mingyu told them to take the basin away and never return it again. He would do his morning routine by himself from now on. He also told them not to help him bathe and dress anymore either.

"I'm going to be 14," he smiled at the quivering maids. "I can wash and dress by myself."

"B-but, Your Majesty—"

"Please," he lifted his hand. "It's Mingyu. And I will talk to the queen about it, so don’t worry."

"I—Very well..."

"But please do prepare fresh towel and clothes for me?" his smile had a bit of mischief, it made the maids chuckled softly.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Ah yes, the signature smile of Kim Mingyu was as harmful as his eyes.

After a good morning shower, Mingyu presented himself at the dining table. He frequently ate alone, due to different responsibilites of each member of the royal family. Today, however, he was accompanied by none other than the king himself. His smile was returned by a soft, endearing one, which he was already familiar with. Each year, Wonwoo resembled his father more and more, so it was easy for Mingyu to feel at ease at the presence of this wise and kind king.

"Good morning, Father."

"Good morning, Gyu. How was your sleep?"

"I slept well, Father."

"Then why the long face, Child?"

"Oh," Mingyu looked down at his plate, already prepared the minute he took a seat. "It's nothing, Father. It's just—"

"Yes?" His Majesty arched one of his brows.

"I just hope that the first thing I see when I wake up is my husband's face..."

It coaxed a genuine laughter from the king that made Mingyu blushing more. He knew it was ridiculous, but not seeing Wonwoo first thing in the morning made his day felt worse.

"Well, nothing I can actually do about it even as the king," His Majesty smiled, cutting his cold cuts calmly. "You have to talk to your husband. Compromise is the key in any marriage, Child."

Mingyu nodded. He was willing too, anyway. It's been too long of a suppression and it suffered his heart deep inside. They chatted a bit after that, light and delighted, as always whenever Mingyu had a conversation with other people. He was a natural born listener. He listened to them carefully and asked them about topics they were truly interested in. Everyone who spoke to Mingyu was happy speaking to him, including his own in-laws.

From morning to noon marked the start of his learning time. Two classes were scheduled for him that day, for Horse Riding came first and Art of War second. Mingyu enjoyed them both because of different reasons. Horse riding was easy as he already got used to it a long time ago. What brought worry to his lithe and small body, now it was more of a therapy and an amusement rather than a lesson. His loyal horse, a black and healthy young one fitted for his still growing limbs, neighed and slowed its pace, letting Mingyu relished in the sight of the graceful Moon Kingdom from one of the hills just beside the kingdom.

_What a fresh morning air!_ Spring was definitely coming, which meant his birthday was just around the corner. He wondered whether this year would be as serene as many years before. He used to spend his birthday with only his mother, eating cakes made from the wonder of Hyekyung’s hands. After marriage, though, Wonwoo once urged him to celebrate it, turned it into a festive event, even. But, with a lot of tears and trembling body, Mingyu successfully turned down the crown prince’s idea. The king and queen also respected the boy’s decision and let the wedded couple celebrate it on their own way.

Mingyu smiled weakly at the thought of his husband racking his brain again this year just to find something charming as Mingyus’ present, completely not aware of the fact that he himself was the only present Mingyu had ever wanted anyway.

The Art of War class pumped blood into his heart faster because he, finally, could meet his husband there. When Mingyu opened the door, Wonwoo was already inside, sitting close to their tutor, pushing up his glasses as he took notes and gave marks on his text book. Upon his arrival, the lesson then began.

As Minghao once said to him, Wonwoo was a strategist and he was really good at it. Mingyu would sit there and listen to Wonwoo, who was trying his best to break through the obstacles set by their tutor in their war simulation game. Wonwoo would always push his own piece on the map, inserted himself in all of the wars. A king who would fight together with his own people. Mingyu could already see the kingdom’s future with Wonwoo as its king.

“And how about you, Your Majesty? Do you have something on your mind? Perhaps another strategy to win this war?” their tutor suddenly inquired, interrupting Mingyu’s daydream about his husband. It did not even help that Wonwoo also staring at him.

"I, _uh_ , well—" he rubbed his nape bashfully. "I don't think I can beat Wonu's, but I do have one on my mind..."

That said, Mingyu pushed back the pawn, a piece symbolizing their soldiers, until it went near the castle, guarding the front gates. He also plucked Wonwoo’s piece from the map and put it _inside_ the castle. But Mingyu did not stop there. He then put the resources and gold piece inside the castle, together with the king.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened in shock. “Are you _insane_?” he gasped.

"Wait for it…”

He placed the enemy piece in front of the pawn, as if the enemy was trapping everything. Wonwoo knew madness when he saw one. This was literally a suicide. He wanted to move his hand to drag his own piece out of the castle to fight back, but then, his husband unexpectedly made a big circular motion around the enemy piece using his forefinger.

" _Boom_."

Mingyu snickered, seeing how bewildered Wonwoo's expression was.

"I read in a book about this one. It said that their enemies turning their backs on them as if they were about to flee, but it was only one of their lures to induce them to quit their position,” he then explained. “I figured out that we could use that tactic here. Our surrounding terrain consist of hills. In some of those hills, the ground is dry and mixed with sand. It is a very weak foundation, especially when you add the weight of men and horses _and_ supplies for war. Multiply them with a hundred, the least, or thousands, the most.”

“So you’re saying—“ the crown prince was speechless.

“Yeah. Without them knowing, we already made a big hole to bury them the moment their horseshoe step on it. We lure them into our nest, filled with everything _oh-so-precious_ : our resources, our gold, and of course, our pretty king,” Mingyu’s smile softened, yet Wonwoo was in too deep with the way his husband was thinking. “We make them _believe_ we are retreating. We can pay one of them to betray. After all, gold and promise of safety make people unwise. We pay that one to spread rumour that our army has dwindled down in number and morale, and that they are returning by their king’s order. I suspect that, in war, there is no certain way to know whether a rumour is true or not. They would want to see with their own eyes to make sure.

When they see what they want see, how our army runs back to Wonu with tails between their legs, they are more likely to make a hasty decision. The enemy is also human. They are tired, missing their homes and families. Seeing us already in the brink of defeat, they would want to end everything quicker by then.”

"Risky," their tutor stroke his own chin, seemed very keen in Mingyu's laid out strategy.

"To be honest, it is. We don’t know if the rumour is gobbled by the enemy. The paid man can be sentenced to death on the spot. When they see us, the enemy might be camping instead. And all different what ifs scenarios. It is not 100% win guaranteed, but if we consider human psychology here—“

"There are also the ones who held their horses before falling into that hole," Wonwoo interrupted. “It is risky from the beginning, Gyu. Soldiers are trained for years. They have good reflexes compared to commoners. Let’s say from a thousand, a hundred fell into the hole. There is still 900 left for us to deal with!”

“Well, that, my dearest prince,” Mingyu pushed two other pawns, attacking the foe from each side. “Will be dealt by these two right here.”

Wonwoo gasped. “ _A surprise ambush_ ,” he breathed out.

“They will be positioned a bit behind and from two sides. In front of the enemy, a big gaping hole with no way out. Behind them, rows of our soldiers pushing them into the hole as they fight. And here,” Mingyu put two pawn of archer on the top of the main gate. “We put our best archers that can shoot their arrows into the enemy heads from miles away. Now the enemy is trapped three ways. They have nowhere to run, even if there are thousands of them.”

Mingyu smirked menacingly.

"It's either surrender or death. There is no in between."

The room somehow felt a little chilly. Wonwoo shivered.

"That's...a really _interesting_ strategy, Your Majesty," their tutor bowed to both Wonwoo and Mingyu. "I noticed that it would assure the king's safety and push the winning percentage to more than 90%, without considering the what ifs."

"Thank you," the smirk then vanished, replaced by the usual cheery smile of Kim Mingyu. "I think Wonu's strategy is better for our people's morale. It is also more clean cut and does not rely too big on human mentality to win too. But I'm just too coward to see my husband risking his life out there, so I thought about this. I apologize for my selfishness."

"Please don't apologize, Your Majesty," the man bowed a little deeper. "Both of your strategies have their own strengths and flaws. It is Your Majesty’s decision to execute which best in what condition. This one can only teach you the theories and outcomes from previous wars, but not this one who hold his people's life in his hands." He looked up at Wonwoo. "Including your own life, Your Majesty."

When the tutor left, Wonwoo approached Mingyu.

"Are you insane?"

Mingyu scoffed, "What's insane is that you left me alone this morning again in our bed."

"Oh? Was that a payback?" Wonwoo stepped closer. “Are you trying to get a payback because something so trivial?”

"No," he touched Wonwoo's cheek. A pout was evident on Mingyu’s handsome face. "It's just that I miss you, Wonu."

The prince sighed heavily, "You know I can't, Gyu..."

"You’re always there before, when we were younger."

"Well, we’re not young anymore, Mingyu,” the crown prince snapped. “Soon, I’ll be 15 and you’ll be 14. My presence in the morning hearings is more required now. I need to know about the kingdom’s latest report earlier than any living being. Then I need to study those reports, giving my insight to the king, and—“

Mingyu’s hand on his cheek moved to give a gentle caress, silencing the anxious crown prince. "Okay. _Okay_. I'm sorry. I just want my husband in our bed when I wake up, but I never want you to feel stressed about it," Mingyu kept stroking until Wonwoo exhaled, slightly trembled breath left his tired body like a burden. "You work hard, Wonu…"

"That I do..."

They exchanged soft gazes and shy smiles. Within the span of 4 years, Kim Mingyu was now taller than Jeon Wonwoo. Not so much, just a few inches, but still, Mingyu could wrap his arms around him from behind and pulled Wonwoo into his embrace if he wanted to. That small and weak Kim Mingyu was no longer there. Instead, there was this tall and trouble maker Kim Mingyu instead. He was sturdier too as the result of his Combat lesson (and his Combat _extracurricular_ ), albeit still with boyish limbs and a tummy as smooth as a child’s.

Probably, the biggest change to said boy, was that his free will finally formed into actions, not forcefully caged inside his small body anymore. The Speech class Wonwoo registered him to had showed its tremendous effect. Kim Mingyu was now overflowing with confidence. He was like a flying bird in a big forest. Among people, he shone the brightest.

“It’s late,” Wonwoo said without breaking their gazes. “Let’s go get some lunch.”

"Oh," just by then, Mingyu remembered. "Sorry, but I will eat with Minghao and Seokmin." The latter was a stable boy Mingyu had befriended with when he had started his horse riding lesson. "After that, it's our combat session."

“This afternoon?” Wonwoo frowned. "Don't you have class after lunch?"

"Yeah, at three. _Courtesy_ ,” he scoffed like tasting a bland biscuit. “I need all the fun I can get before being trapped in the darkest doom for two whole hours."

Wonwoo chuckled, "More courtesy will do you good, Gyu. Perhaps, I should ask Mother to add more hours for you.”

Mingyu gasped in disbelief. Wonwoo just betrayed him! “You traitor!” he accused the crown prince, who was now laughing until his nose scrunched up. A view Mingyu would never _ever_ get bored with. “You do that and I won’t give you your today’s present!”

Now it was Wonwoo’s turn to gasp.

“Don’t you dare, Gyu.”

“Make me, Wonu.”

Both husbands did not back up, until Wonwoo whined. “I want my today’s present from GyuGyu~” he pouted so hard, his nether lip which shaped like cupid’s bow grew even plumper, stirring a strange feeling inside Mingyu’s chest.

“Aww, don’t sulk…” 🙁

“But GyuGyu being mean to Wonu…” 🙁

“I don’t—“ Mingyu sighed. “Okay. Sorry. I lied. I have your today’s present already.”

With that, his husband’s face lightened up in an instant. _‘Today’s present’_ was a game they set up since a year ago. Basically, Mingyu gave a present to Wonwoo and then Wonwoo gave a present to Mingyu the day after that. Just like that, they both took turns to give their husbands presents, ranging from a bracelet made from white gold to rare and pretty seashells from the faraway land of Sun Kingdom, Mingyu’s hometown.

Today was Mingyu’s turn to give present. And today, he gave Wonwoo a simple but beautiful one.

“Close your eyes.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “It better not be your _creative_ way to kiss my lips, Gyu,” he warned his husband, in which making Mingyu blushed hard.

“W-what? _No!_ You told me not to kiss you, so I won’t!”

“Yeah? So that time when I was dead tired and almost slept like a log—“

“ _It was one time_ ,” Mingyu hissed. Cheeks flushed in deep red. “And I was a bit drunk. Minghao found a stash of wine hidden by his father and, well, we were curious.”

“Curiosity kills the cat, Gyu, don’t you know that?” Wonwoo pouted again. “You almost broke your promise not to kiss me again because of that.”

“You are even more of a cat than I do, Your Majesty,” he giggled. Before Wonwoo could protest, he continued where they were left off. “Close your eyes.”

The crown prince sighed, then he fulfilled his husband’s wish. It was mere seconds before Mingyu told him to open his eyes again. When his eyelashes fluttered open, he was instantly met with an enchanting smile of Kim Mingyu and a feel of something soft behind his ear.

“Oh…,” from the fragrance, he knew what it was.

“I guess I was right,” Mingyu booped his nose tenderly. “White suits you the most, my dear prince.” He lifted Wonwoo’s hands to give a loving peck on the back. Before him, the pretty sight of his pretty husband wearing a pretty white Snow Rose behind his ear made his heart swelled in joy. Wonwoo’s pretty blush only elevated the feeling. “There is no one I would want to wake up to every morning other than you,” Mingyu breathed. “And even if I can’t, there are no lips I am dying to kiss other than yours…”

Wonwoo’s breath hitched. He was blushing furiously under that kind of gaze, hearing those kind of words. He wondered how the hell Kim Mingyu could easily waver his heart like that. If every king had their weakness, then Wonwoo’s most likely be his own husband, who once had made him fear of dying from cuteness, now made him fear of dying from heart attack. Because, whenever Mingyu looked at him like he was the only person in this whole world, Wonwoo knew he was _fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is stated in Sun Tzu's Art Of War that a way to defeat is to entice the enemy, thinking that they have won the fight, yet they are losing the battle. The day of Kim Mingyu will continue in the next chapter, so stay tuned and leave comment if you like this chapter :D
> 
> Leave comment on my [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/vienely) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thesunmetmoon) for Indonesian AU (stories, check Likes) | [Trakteer](https://trakteer.id/thesunmetmoon/showcase) for Indonesian fanfictions


End file.
